Ghosts of the Past
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: Yugi is taken from his house and Yami needs to find him but what happens when Yami is also taken? can they get out together? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's my new story for those who follow my other stories! I've had this one written out in one my notebooks for some time now. Figured I'd type it and publish it and see what you all think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters!

Chapter 1: Taken

Yugi was sitting at his desk studying when he heard a loud noise come from downstairs. He ran down to see if maybe grandpa dropped something or Yami even. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

It's a year after the ceremonial duel and Yugi had won. However when Yami was about to leave he changed his mind. He had fallen in love with Yugi and wanted to stay. Ra appeared and Yami asked if he could stay. Ra agreed to this.

"Grandpa! Grandpa where are you?" Yugi yelled looking around the house. No answer. He went to the shop but it was empty. Grandpa was no where to be seen. "He must have went somewhere."

' _but what was that loud noise I heard?"_ Yugi thought?

Yugi was so deep in thought he didn't here Yami come up behind him till he spoke. "Yugi is everything ok?" Yugi jumped.

"I-I heard a loud noise and now I can't find grandpa." Yugi said

"He went to the store. He said he needed some stuff for dinner." Yami said trying to calm Yugi down.

"Oh. Did you make that noise?"

"No but I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just go watch tv." Yami said putting his arm around Yugi and slightly nudging him towards the living room. "Ya I guess you're right." Yugi said surrendering to his dark half.

After a while of watching tv Yugi's stomach growled. He giggled and looked at Yami. "I forgot to eat lunch. I'm gonna make a snack." He got up and headed towards the kitchen but just before entering he turned to Yami. "Do you want anything yami?"

"Ya, can I have a small bowl of chips?" Yugi giggled "Yes." He then went in the kitchen.

Yugi was halfway through making himself a snack when two hands wrapped around him. One around his arms holding them down, the other covering his mouth. He then heard a deep voice. He recognized it instantly.

"You move or yell or make one wrong move and I'll hurt that little boyfriend of yours." It was his father. Yugi nodded. He knew his father wouldn't hesitate to hurt Yami. Yugi nodded in agreement.

His father then started to drag him out the back door. When they came to an alley way behind his house his father threw him into a windowless van. Yugi didn't try to get away. He couldn't chance Yami's safety. He looked around the van. _'Where is Yami? Didn't he grab him too?'_ Yugi thought.

Then he realized that Yami wasn't in danger at all so he tried to escape but his father came up from behind and tied his hands behind his back as tight as possible. Making Yugi wince in pain. He then did the same to his feet. Yugi tried to kick. Tried to make it as difficult as possible to tie him up but it was no use. His father was twice the size as him and much stronger.

His father turned Yugi onto his stomach and took a fabric and tossed it over his head it was around his neck and his father tied it tight. When his father noticed Yugi couldn't breathe he untied it. "oops wrong spot." He said as if it were a simple mistake. Yugi was coughing up a storm as the fabric was then forced into his mouth and tied as tightly as it would go again this time tearing at the corners of his mouth. "There that better?" his father smirked. He then covered Yugi's eyes with a blindfold.

Yugi was petrified. What would father do with him? He left his father years ago after having put up with the abuse. He went to live with his grandfather.

He felt the van begin to move and knew with every passing second he was further and further from the game shop. Further from grandpa. Further from Yami. Further and further from safety.

They drove for what felt to Yugi like ages. When they finally stopped Yugi was dragged out of the van and along the ground. His father clearly not caring if it hurt Yugi or not.

Finally the blindfold was taken off of him and he could see. They were in a relatively small room that had no windows and one door. He then looked at his father who just smirked at him. He saw the fear in Yugi's eyes. He then threw Yugi in a dog cage that was even too small for the already under average height boy.

He locked the cage from the outside then looked in on him. "I hate you. You know that? You may be my son but I hate everything about you. I have a burning passion of hatred for you." He said. "I know you probably don't understand why but that's your problem not mine."

He then stood up straight and walked to the door. He turned to face Yugi, "I might be back with food and water. I haven't decided yet." He then left and Yugi heard the door lock from the outside.

Yugi sat there or more like slouched there, after all he couldn't sit up straight. _'Please Yami. Please save me.'_ He thought then shook his head. 'No what am I thinking!? Yami will get hurt! I can't chance that. I just hope I can get through this.' Yugi started to cry. _'there's nothing I can do now but wait.'_ Yugi thought.

AN: ok I know many people who ask me many different things and here are the answers for those who read my stories and may want to know. 1. No my friends and family do not know I write or read Fanfiction. They have all made it perfectly clear they hate it and don't want me around it. 2. I get my ideas and inspirations from two different places. Some of them come from my head. And others come out of personal experiences. You see I had an abusive step father and a mother who didn't and still doesn't give a shit about me. I'm not going to say what comes from what. I will say this in one of my other stories it talks about Yugi getting electrocuted and such, no that never happened to me. That's all I'm saying on that subject. And finally 3. I don't care if I get a thousand reviews! I don't freak out if I don't get a review on a story or if I even get a bad review. I put these out there and it's up to you, the readers, if you like them or not. Sure I hope you enjoy them but I'm not gonna freak out if no one tells me they like it. I get enough joy out of writing.

Ok well I got to get off of this story and do the next chapter to Children Again. My niece and nephew gave me so many memories to put in it I'm not sure which one to choose!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know its been a long time but it's been a rough time. I've been heartbroken and depressed. I'm very sorry. Well here's chapter 2 of ghosts of the past. I hope you enjoy. R&R please it would really help me.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

I don't own Yugioh or the characters.

Yugi lost track of how long he was in the cage without food or water. He just kept waking up only to cry himself to sleep again. Though everyday Yami never showed up, he was happy yet upset. Yes he wanted to be saved but at the same time he wanted Yami to stay safe. Basically it was a lose, lose situation.

"I just want to go home." He cried for what felt like the millionth time. He was just falling asleep when the door to the room opened and slammed shut. He scooted as far back as he possibly could.

"Hey scum I have some food for you." His father hissed as he unlocked the cage and dropped what looked like to Yugi a dog bowl in. Then shut and relocked it. "Here." Yugi didn't move. Did he really expect him to eat like a dog? "What? Not good enough for you? Fine I'll give it to the new guest coming."

 _What is he talking about?_ Yugi thought. Then it hit him like a brick wall and his eyes widened. _Does he mean Yami? Or even grandpa?_

"Wondering who I'm talking about? Well you'll just have to wait and find out." I'm going to get them now." He then walked out with a smirk on his face.

"This isn't good at all. He's about to endanger Yami or grandpa and there is nothing I can do. Ra why am I so helpless!? Why can't I do anything for myself when it comes to protection!? Now Yami and grandpa are in danger because of me. It's all my fault." Yugi once again cried himself to sleep. Not even bothering to touch the obvious dog food in front of him.

-with Yami-

"Yugi sure is taking a long time making food." Yami said getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. "Yugi are you done yet?" Yami asked. He walked in to find that there was food on the counter only halfway made and the back door open.

"Yugi?" Yami called looking around. He then went upstairs and searched all rooms. "Yugi this isn't funny come out." When he didn't get a response he ran down stairs to find grandpa putting the grocery bags on the counter.

"Yami why is this door open. You're going to let flies in. where is Yugi I'm about to start dinner." Solomon asked casually.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean gone? Where did he go?"

"I don't think he went anywhere….willingly. Grandpa, he came in to make food and took forever. I came in to find the food half made and the back door wide open. He's not anywhere in the house. Who would take him!? He's never hurt anyone!" Yami felt tears come to his eyes. He never cries but at the thought of Yugi being tied and gagged came to his mind in a vivid picture.

"Calm down Yami. I think I may know who took him. But I don't know where he took him."

"What!? Who!? I'll find them!"

"No. Yami, it's just a hunch but I think it was my son. Yugi's father."

"But I thought his father passed away." Yami said confused.

"No. You see my son was an abusive father to Yugi. He would beat him for just about anything. I didn't know at first. Then one day Yugi showed up here beaten to the point he was almost dead. How he managed to get here I'll never know. He told me about it all. I went straight to the police about it. I got custody but my son had connections so he didn't end up going to jail for any of it."

"And you think Yugi is with him. Will, will he hurt Yugi? Like kill him?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. I want my grandson back. I want you to stay here. I'm going to go to the police station. Do not open the door for anyone but me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Solomon left and Yami went into the living room and sat on the couch. His legs and hands were shaking. "Oh Yugi. Please hang in there. We'll get you back. Somehow."

Yami was wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice and man coming up behind him. Suddenly and cloth was over his mouth and nose. He tried to fight it off but he soon watched as the world went dark.

-With Yugi-

Yugi woke to the door being slammed open. He jumped and looked around. "Hey brat, I have someone here to see you. Well he will soon. He's knocked out right now." His father walked in with Yami tied up, unconscious and in his arms.

"No! let him go! He has nothing to do with this! Please let him go!" Yugi screamed.

"Oh but why? He can join in on the fun. You remember the fun we used to have, don't you?" his father sneered at him.

"No please. Don't do this to him. Do whatever you want to me. Just please leave him alone."

"Nah. I wonder what it would be to take someone who's a bit more of a man than you." His father walked to the wall across the room from where Yugi was in the cage. The man put cuffs attached to chains around Yami's wrists and what looked like a metal caller around his neck. "Well hopefully he wakes up soon. I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees his precious little scum in a cage." He then left.

Yugi sat there staring at Yami's limp body. "please wait as long as you can to wake up Yami. Please."

Two hours had passed before Yami started to stir. He moaned. "ugh what happened?" he opened his eyes and looked around not noticing yugi or the cage yet. "Where am I? how did I get here." He went to stand up but was held down. He looked at his hands to see cuffs around his wrists and felt up at his neck to find a metal caller. He then looked around again. This time he noticed something at the other side of the room. When he focused on it his heart sank. "Yugi?"

"H-hi Yami." His eyes filled with tears.

"What are you doing here? What is this place?" Yami thought for a second then remembered everything. And then noticed Yugi was in a cage. "Oh Yugi. Did he hurt you?"

"N-not yet. Well not much yet."

"What does not much mean?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine now."

"Yugi it's not nothing. I promise I will get you out of here." Yami said then started to pull as hard as he could on the cuffs. He continued this for a good five minutes despite Yugi's yelling at him to stop. Soon his wrists burned to the point he had to stop.

"I'm so sorry Yami. This is all my fault. I got you into danger." Yugi said looking down at his feet. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs.

"Stop that Yugi. This is not you're fault. Not one bit. It's that scum bag's fault. Let him come down here."

"No. I hope he doesn't. Yami h-he's going t-to do something. He's done it to me more times than I can count. He wants to do it to you. Please fight him. Fight him as much as you can. And if you get away, run. Keep running and don't look back. Don't come back for me. Just run and don't stop."

 **CLAP….CALP….CLAP**

"How sentimental the scum runt is trying to save his poor boyfriend." They didn't even notice Yugi's father come in. "But here's the problem with that little plan." He leaned down in front of Yugi. "He won't be getting away. Neither of you will be. So shall we show our friend what he is in for?" he said unlocking the cage. Yugi scooted back.

"No please just leave me alone. I-I don't want this." Yugi closed his eyes tight. He felt a hand grab his ankle then he was ripped from the cage. He opened his eyes and looked at Yami. He had a terrified and angry look in his eyes. "Please don't look Yami. Please."

"Oh no. he has to watch. He wouldn't want to miss his little slut naked now would he?" Yugi noticed Yami's eyes widen. "Yes. We are talking about what you are thinking." He smirks at Yami. Now there was nothing but anger in his eyes.

"Put him down." Yami said trying to get up.

"Or what? You gonna hurt me?" he ripped off Yugi's shirt then pants and boxers.

"Yami please look away." Yugi begged tears falling from his eyes.

"Please don't do this. Take me. Please just leave him alone." Yami begged.

"But why? I haven't had him in so long."

"you scum! When I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Yami shouted.

Yugi couldn't fight him. He was still tied up and completely at his father's mercy. He felt tears fall. 'Please let this be over soon.' he thought. Yugi's father smirked at his son's fear and agony. He pinned Yugi down to the ground. He pulled the gag out so it was hanging down around his neck. Before Yugi could say anything his father was shoving his tongue down his throat. He gagged and tried to turn his head away. He father released him from that but then started to do what he wanted to do to his son's body.

"I'm going to make you my bitch." He said as he ripped Yugi's clothes off. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut trying to block him out. "Oh no open those eyes of yours. I want you to see the look of disgust your boyfriend will have for you once he sees you aren't pure anymore." his father sneered. When didn't open his eyes his father slapped him across the face. "Open them! Or I'll cut your boyfriend's throat open!" Yugi's eyes snapped open.

"P-please. J-just leave him alone." Yugi begged.

"No I think I'll have fun with him next." his said as he used one of his hands to unbuckle his pants and pull them down.

"Please f-father don't." Yugi begged. His father ignored his plea and forced himself into Yugi. Yugi in turn screamed out in pain. His father smirked at this and began thrusting into Yugi fast and hard. Yugi screamed in pain.

"That's it scream you little bitch. I want you to wake up your friend over there so he can watch." His father sneered. He sped up his thrusts. "You're MY bitch now. Not his."

Yugi cried as he felt liquid start to drip out of him. He knew it was blood. His father shoved his tongue down his throat. Yugi gagged again and tried to get his hands free so he could at least attempt to push his father off. He managed to turn his head to the side forcing his father's tongue out.

"Father please stop!" Yugi screamed. His father slapped him across the face.

"Shut up you bitch! You are meant to be seen not heard!" his father screamed at him.

"Yugi!" he screamed.

Yugi looked at Yami with fear and agony in his eyes. "Yami! No!" Yugi screamed. "Don't look at me!"

"You fucker!" Yami yelled pulling at the chains. "Let Yugi go! You scum! You're beyond fucking lucky I don't have shadow magic anymore!"

Yugi's father laughed. "I'm lucky? Ha! That's a laugh! Now I'm going to finish with this bitch and then start on you." he said. He went back to thrusting into Yugi who screamed in pain. He grabbed Yugi's member in his hand a tugged on it roughly. Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs in pain.

"You bastard!" Yami screamed pulling as hard as he could on the chains. "When I get free I'm going to kill you!"

"You won't get free." The man smirked. "Pull all you want. You can't help little Yugi. You're failing him." Yami continued to pull as hard as he could on the chains.

"Yami i-it's ok. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

"No let him go!" Yami yelled.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed. Yami looked at him shocked. "I'll be ok. I promise."

"Yugi, no what he's doing is wrong." Yami said

"I know that b-but there's nothing either of us can DO! Ahh!" Yugi screamed in pain as his father scraped his nails down Yugi's chest scratching him open.

"Oops." he likes it was nothing. "Maybe you shouldn't be talking as much."

Yugi's teeth gritted as he panted from the immense pain he just felt. "I…hate…you." Yugi panted out.

"The feelings mutual." His father sneered. "I've hated you for years." Yugi didn't know why but those words hurt.

His father thrusted and came into him. He let go of Yugi's member and stood up. "You're my bitch." Yugi shook his head. His father growled and lifted Yugi by his hair. "You are my bitch. Accept it." He growled. Yugi shook his head again. His father slapped him across the face. "You are and now I'll make your boyfriend my bitch as well." He threw Yugi into the dog cage and locked it.

"Please father don't do this. Please." Yugi begged. His voice was hoarse from all the screamed he did.

His father ignored him and was walking over to Yami, who sat glaring at him, when there was a knock on the door. He growled. "Looks like I won't be able to make you my bitch just yet, but I will. Hm I guess I'll bring food for you and the slut tonight. Don't try anything, if you do I'll know." He said pointing up. Yami followed his finger to see two cameras in the corner. One pointed at Yugi and one pointed at him. "Be good little bitches." He sneered before he left.

The moment he was gone Yami started pulling at the chains again. "Yugi, give me a minute I'll have us out of here in no time. He won't touch you again."

"Yami it's pointless." Yugi said curling into a ball.

"No! Don't give up! I will get you out I swear!" Yami said pulling.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you from the start about my past." Yugi said.

"No it's ok I understand just don't give up! Please!" Yami yelled.

"I got you into this. I'm sorry." Yugi cried.

"No you didn't it's his fault. He's the bastard who did this not you." Yami said. Yugi just laid there and cried. He eventually passed out from exhaustion.

"Please Yugi. Don't give up. I'll get us out of here." Yami said.

A couple hours passed. Yami had fallen asleep after the exhaustion of pulling at the chains so much. They were woken up by the door being slammed. "food." Yugi's father said. In one hand he held a bowl with silver wear and in the other a dog dish. He unlocked the cage and dropped the dog dish in. "Here." He said then gave the bowl to Yami. The food looked like wet dog food.

"Wait what the hell is this!? You expect us to eat dog food!?" Yami yelled

"Actually yours is slop but yes his is dog food." He laughed.

Yugi turned away from the dish and laid back down. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. His father noticed this and laughed. "What? Not hungry? Well I'll leave it there just in case." He said before he walked back to the door. "You two should consider yourselves lucky that you even get to eat." He said before he left.

Yami growled under his breath. "that bastard. When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." He looked at Yugi. 'I don't blame him for not wanting to eat that.' He thought. "Yugi? How are you feeling?"

"like someone who has nothing left." Yugi said quietly.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm your yami. I'm supposed to keep you safe and I failed." Yami said

"it's ok. You didn't fail. I should've told you the truth from the beginning." Yugi said closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Yami sighed. "I need to get us out of here." Yami said looking down at the chains.

Solomon came home after speaking with the police to find his house empty. "Yami? Yami!" Solomon called out. He searched the house for his adopted grandson, but Yami was gone. "He must have gone out looking for Yugi. I told him to stay here." He said. He sighed. "Guess I'll just go upstairs and wait for him to get home." Solomon went to his room.

A/N: I know it's a bit short but I thought that might be a good place to stop. Will make next chapter longer! R&R


End file.
